


First Pet

by AgentDamnvers91



Series: Love, Life, Laughter [3]
Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDamnvers91/pseuds/AgentDamnvers91
Summary: After weeks of begging to have a pet, Kate and Rana decide its time to add a new addition to the family...if they can only agree on what to get. It's the age old question, cat or dog?





	First Pet

It was a rare quiet sunday afternoon for Kate and Rana as they simply sat together in there living room. The twins had happily been playing upstairs for over an hour now and the two women were enjoying the peace as they both knew it was fleeting. For the past 6 weeks Louisa and Luke had been begging them to allow them to have a pet. Louisa's best friend had recently gotten a new kitten that she was obsessed with and she was desperate and determined that she was going to have a pet too, and she really wanted a little tiny kitten but her brother had other ideas. Luke Connor wanted nothing more than to have a dog, man's best friend as his Uncle Aidan had told him. He and his mama had a dog growing up called Gino and Luke loved to hear stories about how the dog and his uncle were inseperable growing up, he wanted that too and plus as far as he was concerned, cats were BORING.

Kate and Rana had endured argument after argument of kitten vs puppy that had ultimately led to the twins being told that no one was getting any pets if they couldn't even get along and be nice to each other. That was how they had gotten here. Since that fateful day just a week ago, the two Connor children had been absolute angels. They were good kids but like any 9 year old children they weren't always well behaved but Kate and Rana could see how hard they were trying and so they had come to the decision that they would indeed be getting a new furry friend but they would have to decide together which one they wanted without any arguing. 

"This is so nice." Kate whispered, as she laid her head against her wife's shoulder. Rana leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, it's almost too quiet though. I think they're up to something." Just as the sentence left Rana's mouth, the sound of feet came tumbling down the stairs as Louisa and Luke appeared in the living room. Kate sat up and raised her eyebrow at them. 

"What did we say about running down the stairs you little monkeys." Louisa giggled.

"Sorry mama, we are just SO excited." 

"Yeah I can't wait to have a pet, I already have the perfect name picked out and everything!" Kate and Rana couldn't help but grin at the excitement on their faces. "But we can't decide if we should get a cat or a dog. I said that because Louisa gets to see Daisy's kitten all the time anyway that we should get a puppy because we don't see them all the time." 

"And I told Luke that seeing Poppy isn't the same as having our own cat! Cats are so cute and fun and dogs are too noisy!" 

Kate and Rana exchanged a look as they listened to their opinions on the pet.

"Well as your mummy and I have told you already this is going to be your pet which means its your responsibility to help look after it so that means its your choice to make. So why don't you too go back upstairs and if you can't decide by tonight then mum and I are going to pick for you. okay?"

"Okay!" Both children exclaimed in excitement as they rushed out of the living room and back upstairs. 

Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"We are raising too very opinionated yet indecisive children. There definitely YOUR kids." Rana gave her a poke to the ribs as Kate continued laughing.

"Oh so they're MY kids now are they? and here's me thinking we were a team." Rana pouted, pretending to be offended, folding her arms across her chest. 

"Aww come here ya big baby you know i'm only teasing." Kate pecked her on the lips and smirked as she saw Rana desperately trying to hold her pout so she peppered a few more kisses on her lips until she gave in and they were both laughing. "Of course we are a team. #teamconnorforever." Rana mock rolled her eyes as kate stuck out her tongue and held up a peace sign. 

"You are ridiculous." 

"True but you love me." Rana smiled and kissed her again.

"You know I do."

"Good. I love you too." Kate put her hand on Rana's knee giving it a squeeze. "I don't know why they can't agree on a pet when its the easiest decision ever."

"I know!" Rana nodded in agreement. "The choice is perfectly obvious."

"We should definitely get a dog." "hands down it should be a cat." Both women stared at each other as they spoke at the same time. 

Maybe this decision wasn't as easy as they thought. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Rana asked as she climbed in to bed. Kate was busy reading and simply made a noise of acknowledgement. 

"Hmm?"

"When you said we should definitely get a dog."

"Oh well yeah I mean I just always assumed i'd have a dog one day, I guess I never really thought about getting a cat." 

"I mean I like dogs but do you really think two 9 year olds are responsible enough to look after a puppy. I know we can help them but cats are so much less maintenance." 

Kate let out a laugh and put her book down. 

"Pet's aren't all about maintenance though, they're not a job they're part of the family. Plus dogs are so much more fun."

"I'm not saying they're just maintenance but dogs are a lot of work! We have such a hectic life as it is do we really want to add a dog in to the mix." 

Kate laughed again shaking her head.

"What? what's so funny?"

"The fact that we said the whole point of getting them a pet was to teach them how to be responsible and now that we are actually doing it you don't want them to have the responsibility. It just doesn't make sense." 

"Cats can teach responsibility too, they have to empty the litter box and feed them, make sure they aren't scratching up the furniture." 

"Oh and thats another thing, I don't want an animal that has to have its toilet in our living room."

Now it was Rana's turn to start laughing as she realised how they sounded.

"You realise we sound like the twins right now? bickering away about cats and dogs which is exactly what we told them not to do."

"Well I mean you started it." Rana stared at her wife in disbelief. 

"Wow thats mature! This is ridiculous." 

"So now i'm being ridiculous."

"I didn't say that! you're twisting my words. You know what I'm not doing this now, i'm tired and I've got a long day at work tomorrow so why don't we talk about this when you start acting like my wife rather than my third child." And with that Rana lay down and turned herself away from Kate. 

Kate sighed and tried to move closer to her wife only to second guess that decision and go to sleep herself. She thought to herself that this might be the stupidest argument they'd ever had and she decided right then and there what she was going to do as she turned off her lamp and tried her best to sleep even though she knew that without being in Rana's arms it was going to be a long night. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So basically what I got from what you just told me is that my sister has you insanely whipped." Imran said with a laugh as he drove Kate and himself to the address she had given him. "Oww!" he exclaimed as Kate gave him a punch to the arm. "No attacking the driver."

"Well then don't be a prick, you said you'd help me." 

"Alright alright, truce?" Kate nodded with a laugh. Besides Rana and her children, the best thing to come out of their marriage had definitely been her relationship with Imran. He had been an absolute rock to both of them through everything and had become like a second brother to Kate. "Remind me again why we had to take my car?" 

"Because my car is parked on the street because I'm supposed to be at work and if Rana see's i'm not there then she is going to get suspicious."

"And you couldn't just told her you parked somewhere else."

"Can you please stop poking holes in my plan and just be a good wingman." 

"I wasn't aware you needed a wingman for this sort of mission." Kate held up her hand to punch him again. "Alright alright, Mr Wingman at your service." 

They pulled up at their destination and as soon as they got out of the car an elderly woman came out of the house to greet them. 

"Hello hello you must be Mrs Connor. I'm Lisa it's lovely to meet you." Kate shook the ladies hand.

"Yes but please call me Kate, its nice to meet you too. This is my brother in law Imran." 

After the introductions had been made Lisa led Kate and Imran into her garden and towards a large kennel at the back of the house. 

"So how many cats do you have here?" 

"At the moment I have about 14 cats to re-home, 3 of them are being collected tomorrow so they are obviously unavailable but they are all so lovely. Any idea what kind of cat you're looking for?" Kate shook her head.

"I'll be honest with you, I don't know anything about cats and I've always been more of a dog person but my wife has her heart set on a cat as does our daughter so I thought i'd surprise them." 

"Oh I see well I suppose as they say, happy wife happy life." The three of them laughed as Lisa unlocked the door and they went inside.

"God it stinks in here." Imran muttered under his breath earning him a elbow to the ribs. Lisa turned round at his words but luckily it seemed she hadn't heard him.

"What was that dear?"

"He said its spacious in here. They all look so happy." Lisa smiled.

"Well I keep them in here because I don't really have the space in my home but I still want them to have as much space as they need to run around and be happy, there's cat flaps over there so they can get in and out, I don't like them to be caged up all the time." 

Lisa unlocked the door and let them walk around and pet all the cats. Despite the fact that she was more of a dog person Kate had to admit that these cats were really cute but she was soon drawn to the smallest one of the bunch. It was a small tabby kitten that Kate estimated couldn't be very old at all and the little bundle of fluff came running over as soon as Kate knelt down on the floor and looked at them.

"It looks like you've made a friend. She is one of our newest residents!"

"She's very cute." The kitten allowed Kate to pick her up and immediately began to lick her hand.

"She's just about 10 weeks old. I call her Sadie but obviously that can easily be changed if you do decide to take her. She was a part of a litter that was found on the side of a road and unfortunately she was the only one who survived but she's a fighter."

"She's perfect. So what do we do next." 

"Well we just have to fill out some paper work and I have a few questions and as long as we are on the same page you can come and pick her up in a couple of days." 

Kate smiled and handed the kitten off to Imran as she stood up. She knew Rana would love this kitten and Louisa would probably scream the house down. This plan was perfect.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later and Kate was on her way home with the kitten. It had been hard to keep this a secret from Rana and the kids. They had easily made up the next day both agreeing that they had been foolish and they needed to remain to be a team because they both also agreed that they were pretty damn great together. So everything was great again but Kate was so excited to surprise them all.

"Come on Sadie lets go meet your new family." Kate picked up the kitten crate and snuck into the house. Imran had agreed to pick the kids up from school so she had plenty of time to get everything ready. Rana was home but as Kate entered the house she could hear that she was upstairs on the phone to someone. She had convinced Imran to keep all of the stuff they needed for the kitten at his house until today and as Kate made her way towards the conservatory she felt giddy. She placed the cat carrier on the dining room table but she was very shocked to open the door and find Sophie Webster sat in her conservatory with the one thing she definitely didn't expect.

"Kate um hi! Rana said you weren't gonna be home yet." 

"Yeah I took a half day, Soph why do you have a puppy on your lap?" Almost as if he knew he was being talked about the puppy let out a small bark and began wagging his tail. At that moment Rana came rushing in to the room.

"No no no it was supposed to be a surprise, you weren't supposed to be home yet!" Rana groaned in frustration as she rushed past her wife and picked up the dog. Kate thought he was adorable and she felt slight tears in her eyes when she properly looked at him, he was a beagle, the same type of dog she and Aidan had growing up. It suddenly hit her that she and Rana had the exact same idea.

"I can't believe you got me a puppy." Rana smiled as Kate walked over and pet him. 

"Well I saw him in the paper and I know Louisa really wants a cat but I just fell in love with his little face. Is that okay?" Kate leaned in and kissed her.

"He's perfect but, hold that thought." Kate left the room leaving Rana confused only for her eyes to widen in shock as she came back holding the little tabby kitten. "This is Sadie."

"Oh my god. I can't believe this. I got this puppy because I knew how happy you'd be." 

"I got the kitten cause I knew how happy you'd be!" They both stared at each other for a second.

"Aww." they both said in unison leaning in for another kiss. 

"You two are idiots." Sophie said with a laugh as the sound of a front door opening pulled them apart. 

"We're home!"

"What are we gonna do, we can't give them 2 pets its too soon!" Rana whispered.

"We can't take one of them back thats so cruel."

"well what do you suggest?"

The choice was soon made for them as an incredibly loud scream filled the room.

"oh my god!!!!!!!" Louisa came running in to the room straight to the kitten.

"Indoor voice munch!"

"You got me a kitten! thank you thank you thank you." she hugged Kate's legs tight before doing the same to Rana. "Can I hold it?" Kate looked at Rana with a smile.

"Her and yes of course you can but you gotta sit down and be gentle. This is Sadie." As Kate placed kitten into her daughters lap her son ran into the room and immediately started crying tears of joy when he saw the dog. 

"He's so cute. Thank you so much mummy I love you so much." Rana pulled him in to a hug and kissed his head. She felt so emotional at seeing how happy both of these pets made her kids and she finally knew that all the arguments and tantrums didn't matter, they were always supposed to have both.

As the kids played with their new pets, the adults all helped to get everything set up for their new family members. 

"Mum, mama! Louisa and I came up with a name for the puppy!" 

"Okay Lukey lets hear it." 

"Bingo!" both children giggled at the name. "Get it? And Bingo was his name OH!" They both sang. 

Kate and Rana shared a look. 

"I think thats a great name guys!" 

As the kids rushed back in to the conservatory to play with their pets, Imran and Sophie decided it was time for them both to head home. Both women hugged and thanked them as they saw them out before going to check on their children.

"I can't believe we ended up with 2 pets." 

"I think it'll be great." Rana linked her arm with her wife and kissed her on the cheek. 

"It's perfect. We make a pretty great team. I love you." 

"I love you too, partner."


End file.
